Los labios de Shinkai Hayato
by mercurialvibes
Summary: Arakita lleva más tiempo de lo que le gustaría pensando en los labios de su compañero de equipo. Preguntándose en si son tan suaves como parecen o si el motivo por el que relucen es por un brillo labial o qué se sentirá al tenerlos sobre los suyos...
Arakita tiene un problema con nombre y apellidos: Shinkai Hayato, más conocido como el esprínter estrellade la preparatoria Hakone. Aunque más bien no es _él_ , sino una _parte de él_. Es una de las facciones que más se le destaca al joven de cabellos rojizos, y que, por mucho que lo ha intentado, Arakita acabó cayendo en el encanto.

Empezó por un simple comentario de Toudou, quejándose de que los labios de Shinkai atraerían a todas sus fans y por lo tanto este se quedaría sin toda la atención de las féminas que reclamaba. Fue solo un berrinche como cualquier otro, en el usualmente hubieran pasado de él pero Arakita sintió curiosidad. Y la curiosidad mató al gato.

Solo fue una rápida mirada. Sus pequeñas orbes se dirigieron hacia la zona problemática y se despegaron lo antes posible, pero al otro no se le denominaba esprínter estrella por algo y, como consecuencia, Yasutomo recibió una sonrisa por parte de Hayato que consiguió paralizar a la par de ruborizar al lobo.

A partir de ese momento sus pesadillas dieron comienzo; de mirar disimuladamente mientras este hablaba con quien quiera que fuese hasta imaginarse las utilidades de estos a parte de sujetar una barrita energética. Le exaspera los pensamientos que recientemente albergan en su mente, y le exaspera aún más cuando su único método de consolación es él mismo.

Le resulta imposible a estas alturas no admitirlo, puesto que sus reacciones ante su presencia y los papeles arrugados en su habitación dirían lo contrario. Tiene una obsesión; una obsesión enfermiza por los labios de Shinkai Hayato.

—Yasutomo.

Su grave voz le abofetea el rostro y no tarda en depositar toda su atención a él, para después bajar a aquel carnoso y reluciente morro protagonista de sus fantasías más recientes. Arakita, después de dar su rutinaria revisión de menos de un segundo, vuelve a coincidir sus minúsculos iris con los azules de Shinkai. Recuerda que se han citado en la casa del pelirrojo con la única intención de estudiar juntos para los exámenes finales que se les avecinan, aunque...¿quién en su sano juicio aceptaría a tal proposición ya una vez detectado y asumido el grave conflicto que se crea él mismo cada vez que lo ve? Solo un idiota como lo es Arakita.

—Ah, sí, sí. Perdón.

Su vista esta vez se centra en el aburrido libro de Historia y comienza a repasar todo aquello que cree importante. Durante unos minutos, lo único que se puede escuchar es el ruido que genera el marcador al ser arrastrado con fuerza por las páginas, hasta que un leve quejido hace acto de presencia. El pelinegro desvía su mirada hacia su compañero para encontrarse con una escena que le deja sin aliento; Shinkai observando una hoja con facciones contraídas a causa de la confusión mientras desliza un lápiz por la parte gruesa prohibida-como ha decidido nombrarla-repetidas veces. Él se considera una persona fuerte pero, como tal, tiene una debilidad y al instante reconoce qué es: esa jodida imagen que se planta ante él en ese momento; su ruina.

—¿Te sabes el problema cuatro de la página ciento cuarenta y tres?

Sino recuerda mal, Hayato está actualmente con Matemáticas averiguando incógnitas. No tiene ni idea y hace como si no hubiese escuchado su pregunta, acercándose poco a poco hacia el pelirrojo con una expresión lo más neutra que puede.

Necesita resolver el dilema que le persigue día sí y día también. No, _debe_ resolverlo. Está harto de despertarse cada mañana con una erección a causa del ciclista, le enfurece no poder pensar en otra cosa que en él, le hastía el tragarse alguna que otra bronca por parte de _Fuku-chan_ en los entrenamientos simplemente por verse incapaz de concentrarse al tener tal divinidad enfrente. Tocar o no tocar, esa es la cuestión.

Despacio, le arrebata el lapicero de sus manos y lentamente levanta la suya, posando su dedo índice entre sus labios como sustituto. Ambos pares de ojos están conectados, nadie hace ademán alguno de querer deshacer la unión. La capacidad de pensar de Arakita se reduce a cero, en blanco y sin ninguna intención de retroceder o avanzar lo que ha empezado. Para su sorpresa, nota como poco a poco Shinkai los entreabre y le deja deleitarse por el cálido aliento que su boca desprende. Una sensación húmeda no tarda en aparecer cuando su lengua se enrosca a la perfección en el delgado extremo. El lobo tiembla por su repentina acción y su bajo vientre le avisa que no tardará en despertarse.

Hayato, con sus orbes fijas en su menuda figura, cierra su divinidad alrededor del índice, bajándolos por la extensión hasta el final y subiéndolos dejando un camino de saliva a su paso. Le da la impresión que lo saborea como si se tratase de su dulce favorito; el largo y delicioso dulce Arakita Yasutomo.

El hilo se escurre por su brazo y el pelirrojo separa sus labios, para esta vez sujetarle el brazo, localizando la gota e imitando su recorrido con su órgano bucal hasta volver a su posición inicial.

Su excitación se ve reflejada en sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Y es que, examinando segundo a segundo como Shinkai lame su extremidad con un erotismo que jamás se hubiese imaginado que poseería, se ha dado cuenta que no solo son sus labios lo que le cautivan. Es la intensidad que desprenden el mar que tiene por ojos con los que le observa cada día, es la manera en el que el viento se adapta naturalmente a su ondulado cabello creando una fotografía digna de ser enmarcada, es la dedicación y gentileza con la que se dirige hacia él en cualquier instante, pronunciando pausadamente las cuatro sílabas que forman su nombre. Sin prisa, disfrutando del momento.

 _Ya-su-to-mo_

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Hayato en su oreja y los pocos centímetros que les separan; prácticamente está encima de él. Varios rizos salvajes rozan su mejilla, provocando un cosquilleo agradable. El corazón de Arakita golpea con fuerza su caja torácica como si su objetivo fuese romperla. Escucha sus latidos al borde de sus oídos, casi dejándolo sordo.

—¿Te puedo besar?

Arakita quiere reírse. También quiere llamarle idiota, preguntarle qué cojones hace y apartarle de su lado. Quiere comportarse como normalmente hace, y eso incluye decir un comentario grosero a Shinkai. Pero, ¿para qué engañarnos? Se muere de ganas por probar sus labios y comprobar sus infinitas hipótesis de textura y eficacia. Si una vez se sintió sorprendido por su actitud, ahora lo único en lo que piensa es en el dolor que empieza a crecer a causa de su erección.

Decide no responder; una acción vale más.

Arakita desliza la yema de sus dedos a lo largo de su ancha y trabajada espalda, delineando sus huesos sobresalientes, trazando pequeños círculos en su nuca para por último perderse en el bosque anaranjado que forma su cabello. Estira poco a poco de su agarre, sin querer hacerle daño, hasta que sus rostros solo les separan tan pocos centímetros que la respiración irregular de Yasutomo se mezcla con la pausada de Hayato. Desliza su lengua por sus labios en un movimiento rápido, más bien para borrar cualquier rastro de sequedad que con la intención de provocarlo. Pero el esprínter capta la idea errónea y es él quien da el primer paso, uniendo sus labios desvelando el misterio.

Si Arakita tuviese que describir la situación en una palabra elegiría ''torpeza''. Porque fue así: un beso cargado de pasión que tanto el pelirrojo como el lobo no supieron controlar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban deseosas e impacientes, causando que sus dientes chocasen más de una vez. Ya no eran los toques lentos e intensos que se habían dado antes, ahora todo era rapidez y descarga del deseo acumulado; justo como si se tratase de una carrera ciclista.

En algún que otro momento separan sus bocas en busca de oxígeno para que, con premura, se reúnan de nuevo. El tacto de sus labios no se asemeja ni en lo más mínimo al de sus fantasías, este es mucho mejor. A cada toque húmedo que se escucha al juntar los gruesos de Shinkai con los casi inexistentes de Arakita, la presión en sus pantalones aumenta. Se atreve a entreabrir los ojos, para poder observar como Hayato tiene puesta toda su atención en besarle, descendiendo sus manos hasta su espalda baja para dar un pequeño apretón. Yasutomo gruñe por su acción, preguntándose si ha sido de molestia o de agitación.

Vuelve a cerrar sus párpados y se concentra únicamente en disfrutar. Intentando recordar el sabor de sus besos, el calor de su lengua, la sensación sofocante de sus caricias y la suavidad de su melena. Quiere tatuarse cada segundo en su mente y corazón, para así poder recrear la escena cuando todo haya acabado en sus noches de soledad, porque sabe perfectamente que no se permitirá volver a estar en esta situación, que esto es solo cosa de un día.

Shinkai echa su cabeza hacia atrás y pega sus frentes una con la otra, deshaciendo el beso. Ambas respiraciones se encuentran agitadas, incapaces de poder controlar todas las emociones que han sufrido. Su mirada le penetra, siente como si pudiese leer todo aquello que se esmera tanto en esconder y todo eso se confirma cuando le ve esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Arakita se limita a chasquear la lengua sin apartar su vista. Sus dedos siguen enredados en el manojo que es el cabello de Hayato y un pequeño río de saliva cae por su barbilla. Le gustaría borrar el rastro lo antes posible, sino fuese porque desea mantener el agarre unos minutos más.

Por un tiempo indefinido nadie se atreve a decir nada, lo único que hacen es examinarse el uno al otro hasta que sus pulsaciones vuelven a la normalidad.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

La cuestión no parece sorprenderle, puesto que la esperaba desde el principio. Aquello lo toma como una señal y decide apartar el nudo de sus manos, volviendo a posicionarse en su postura inicial. Apoya su codo encima del escritorio y descansa su barbilla en el dorso.

—¿Por qué me has seguido?

—Has empezado tú.—Arakita curva las comisuras de sus labios, mueca impropia de él que esconde tras su palma.

—Me apetecía.

Después de eso la pareja se sienta adecuadamente y devuelve su atención a los estudios. Con la única diferencia de que Arakita tiene que lidiar con las constantes caricias que Hayato le proporciona con su pie en lo largo de su pierna. Y con un amigo todavía despierto.


End file.
